


Today

by RexDraco



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: End Game, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexDraco/pseuds/RexDraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was warm. Today was quiet. Today he decided that they should go on a walk, because he felt today it was best. He sat there before looking to her. "I want to go outside."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today

It was the early afternoon of the weekend in the Garden. Although at this time the facility was relatively empty, that did not mean no one was left. Many students who had families would take this free time to visit them, while others ran off to Balamb to party and cause trouble. The hardworking students and those with no family often stayed behind. A certain Commander was within this category of hard-worker. Though he too was without family, in the sense of blood bonds, he has come to regain the faint memories of his past. He was never quite without family as he once was, though getting the stoic Commander to admit such words was a task in and of itself.  
  
Currently said Commander sat in his room entertaining company. Or was the company entertaining him? She continuously tilted her head at the curious equations that were scrawled end to end in the text book. He was seated on the edge of his bed, watching from an awkward vantage. His princess sat between his legs with her back to her chest. The book was held out as she studied it curiously.  
  
Rinoa Heartily, the Commander's _closet one_.  
  
The young woman sat primped in a SeeD female uniform, which hiked a bit too high for the Commander's comfort, up her pale thighs. He let out a sigh, which heaved the chest his princess rested upon. The sudden _jerk_ rattled the sorceress a bit and caused her to glance up at him. Her black bangs spilled over her eyes as she examined her Commander's face. There was a familiar frown painted on his features.  
  
"You're frowning again." She chirped out. Rinoa glanced off, like a worried mother hen, to make sure Angelo was still resting in front of the room's door. She wondered, off-handedly, if the dog was preventing others from entering? Angelo was such a smart girl~! She turned back to the book. "What are you thinking about?" She had ended up staying with him. She joined the Garden, and became a SeeD. It was all very hard, troubling and she wanted to quit many times, but being able to see him like this, so intimately ,was worth all the trouble. At least this way she understood him a little better. She also was able to get a handle on her powers this way. No more accidental sprouting of wings and scaring half the student body to its death!  
  
He shrugged and looked off. He really hated that she could tell, but it was comforting as well, in a way. Perhaps it would be easier to simply speak his mind? Knowing her she would interrogate him until he gave in. Her tortures ranged from the tickling kind to the kind troubling to his young body. He shook his head to toss that thought aside. "I want to go outside." Squall responded with a bit of laziness lacing his voice.  
  
Rinoa cooed curiously and leaned her head back as she pulled her legs up to her chest. Squall wanted to go outside? It had to be a miracle! She giggled and hugged her legs, the text book long forgotten and discarded on the floor. Yes... Yesss! She whole heartedly agreed. Outside today was best! It was warm and sunny! The Garden had stopped at Balamb so they did not have to worry about getting left behind. The time a group of them were stuck in Fisherman's Horizon was a story for another day, but today it was perfect!  
  
"I think that is a wonderful idea _Commander_ ~" She spoke the title with more teasing mock than serious admiration, though she carried a bit of both for him! She pushed to stand and down off her skirt as she did so, to prevent any prying eyes from seeing too much, much too soon. "I'll go get dressed!" She scurried off to get ready. Angelo was not far behind her partner.  
  
Soon the two of them ( _well three, Angelo was never too far behind her partner_ ) met out in the Garden entrance in their usual traveling attire. Rinoa sported her blue duster and Squall his leather jacket, over a simple white shirt. The sorceress giggled and rushed over to his side. She took his hand and tugged him along. It was Spring in Balamb so the garden's sakura trees were in full bloom. She smiled up at Squall who gave a passive smirk.  
  
"Let's walk to the city!" Though it was a long ways away, Squall did not mind spending the day with her. He nodded and was led along. After a while Squall turned to face her, before hey reached the gates.  
  
"Do you want to walk along the pier, watch the sunset when we get to Balamb?" He could not believe he was really asking. He had asked Irvine what was the best place to walk with ... a girl. Of course it was obvious who Squall was talking about. Among their friends there was no question. Luckily outsiders kept their noses out of his business, which he much appreciated and preferred.  
  
Rinoa quickly turned her head in surprise to his question. She blushed a bit and smiled. "Of course!" Anything was fine so long as she was beside him. She felt a giddy giggle escape her lips. Squall could not help but roll his eyes at her response. Angelo barked to dictate her feelings on the matter. Rinoa smiled and nodded. "That's right, she agrees too!"  
  
It was not long before they arrived at Balamb. Sunset was already edging its way into the skies. Squall enjoyed the quiet walk. Though he did not mind when Rinoa went on and on about all the things in this world that made her so expressive, he did too appreciate these times. While he drifted in and out of thought he felt her hand slip from his gloved one. Though it was covered in the cool leather, the warmth of her escaping hand, fleeing, caused his heart to sink. He turned his head slightly, but grunted when he felt her suddenly bump against his back and hug him. He staggered a bit before he stilled. She mumbled something....  
  
"Excuse me?" He questioned.  
  
"I want a ride!" She giggled louder, her face a deep red, hidden from the young Mercenary. Squall arched a brown and shook his head. She was so childish sometimes, but honest too. These were some of he many things he loved best about her. Without another word the young man crouched down from his full height. His smaller companion clasped her hands together in shock and joy as, at her feet, Angelo walked up and wagged her stubby tail excitedly. Really really?! He would agree to something so selfish?!  
  
With a shrill squeal the mage-born leapt onto his back and he hoisted her up. The giggles of joy that erupted from her mouth caused his heart to _doki doki_ rather fast. he fought back the light blush before he glanced away. Some days of peace and fun were okay. He was okay with this. She suddenly squirmed and he nearly lost balance. Squall looked back to her with furrowed brows. What had set her off so?   
  
"Look Squall!" She pointed out suddenly as he looked up to follow her motion. "The ships are coming in!" He smirked and walked along until they got to the end of the docks with Angelo barking after seagulls the entire way.  
  
There they stood for until all the ships came in. They had dinner at the Hotel and checked in for the night. It was much too late to walk all the way back. Squall was exhausted trying to keep up with her and he had no doubt that she was tired trying to carrying the energy for the both of them. Even Angelo was exhausted with her partner's hijinks. The tree of them settled on the bed. Squall removed his boots and adjusted himself as Rinoa invited herself between his legs. She had a towel on her head, drying off after having a nice _shower_ , courtesy of the docking boats.  
  
"Hey Squall..." The hummingbird left her voice hanging. Squall looked down and reached for the towel covering the face of his princess. He pulled up the cloth and peered down at her. She giggled as a blush spread across her cheeks. She smiled brightly. "Thanks....  _for remembering_." She whispered the last words. Squall nodded.  
  
"Happy Birthday." He kissed her forehead and settled down to sleep with Rinoa snuggled into his arms and Angelo flopped on his legs. There was nothing to disturb the two from sleep as the soft ocean lapped against the concrete docks.


End file.
